With the increasing popularity of online shopping, many merchants allow customers to purchase items online and have the items delivered to their home instead of going to shop for the items at a physical store. In some situations, the items (e.g., grocery items and perishable items) are delivered from a local store to the customer's residence or business. When shopping for grocery items, some products are purchased at regular intervals, such as fresh fruit, dairy products, and the like. For example, since perishable items will spoil after a particular period of time, customers typically replenish these items on a regular basis.